


Memories.

by bloodybellarke



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodybellarke/pseuds/bloodybellarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard loses his memory and Sara has to convince him to come back to the ship to get it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still new to fic and I'm not really sure about it but this ship will be the death of me so here it is.

Sara was going to kill Rip. Surprise, surprise, his plan hadn’t gone accordingly and now she was fighting off three of Savages men as Ray was trying to evacuate an injured Kendra. As the last attacker went down Sara whipped around to find Leonard and get the hell out of there. Ray and Kendra were gone and Rip was yelling in the comms asking if they needed backup. Sara opened her mouth to respond in the negative but stopped short as she saw Leonard’s body slump to the ground. Her knife found its target in his attackers’ chest and she was next to him before the body could hit the ground.

“Leonard! Snart, wake up.” Sara pleaded, “You’re okay Len. Just open your eyes.”

Sara’s eyes were filling with tears that she refused to let fall as she waited for her—for Leonard to wake up. She hadn’t seen what he’d been hit with. She’d heard the blast but there weren’t any visible wounds, god she hated the future and its tech.

Leonard groaned and his eyes fluttered open meeting Sara’s as she sighed in relief. “Oh thank god,” Sara breathed out reaching up to cup Leonard’s cheek as she had done many times before only to be stopped by Leonards hand roughly gripping her wrist and his gun to be turned on her.

“Back off,” Leonard snarled, Captain Cold mask firmly in place as he stood putting some space between himself and the Canary. “Who are you and why did you bring me here?”

Sara had heard that snarl in his voice many times. It usually meant he was actually scared and trying to cover it up. The last time she’s heard it someone else had had a gun trained on her. She never thought after everything she would ever hear that voice directed at her.

“Len it’s me. It’s Sara. You know me.” _You love me,_ she didn’t add. He didn’t seem to remember her name let alone the fact they’d been, whatever they’d been, for the past half a year.

“I’ve never seen you before and I tend to remember my run-ins with vigilantes.” His eyes tracked her every movement as Sara rose to her feet making no move to come closer but he didn’t shoot. Snart couldn’t figure out why he hadn’t shot her yet. Yeah, he wanted answers but usually he was one to shoot first, there was something about her that was stopping him. Maybe it was the unshed tears he could see in her eyes or the familiarity with which she said his name. Either way he hesitated giving the stranger in white leather the chance to speak again.

“We’re teammates Snart. We’re friends. You got shot by something and lost your memory but I can help you,” Sara all but begged. The sincerity in her eyes was off-putting. Leonard considered himself good at reading people and everything about this girl seemed honest. She seemed genuinely worried that he didn’t remember her, but he knew better and said so, “I don’t do friends.”

Sara huffed a small laugh at that and took a step towards him hands raised to show she meant no harm, “You’ve said that to me before and I proved you wrong then too.”  Sara could hear the team through the comms asking for her go ahead to approach so she pulled out the earpiece and tossed it to the side.

“Please just come with me and Gideon can figure out what happened to you.”

“Sorry blondie but I’ve still got no reason to trust you,” Snart responded the bravado back in his voice although Sara could see the doubt in his eyes.

Sara hesitated for a moment eyes searching his face for something, anything. “You met Mick when you were 14. Lisa once spent her entire cut from a museum job on a motorcycle and you still complain that she didn’t just steal it. You hate the snow and I promise I haven’t told anyone. You cheat at Gin and your favorite movie is the original Italian Job, but I have no idea why because you just yell at the screen the whole time. And you and I-we’re something okay! So please say you remember me or come back to the ship with me because I don’t want to do this without you.”

Snart’s gun had slowly lowered during her rant although his body remained tense. He wasn’t a sharer. He didn’t tell people stories about his life and yet this girl in front of him seemed to know things about him. The things she knew were trivial but at the same time they seemed… intimate.

“You said your name is Sara?” Leonard asked, some of the ice gone from his voice. Sara only nodded in reply fist clenched at her sides.

“Alright Sara, let’s say I believe you, how do I get my memories back?”

All the tension seemed to release from Sara’s body at those words and she jumped into action, grabbing her discarded earpiece to alert the team of the situation and going over to the body still lying mere feet away. As she pulled her knife from his chest taking only a moment to feel the guilt of another life taken by her hands, she searched for the weapon he had used to incapacitate her teammate.

“We need to find whatever it is this guy shot you with and take it back to our ship,” Sara explained to Snart as she searched the body, “Gideon should be able to fix whatever was done. Gideon is an AI. She grew back your hand once.” Just as Sara found the weapon, the rest of the team showed up and Snart turned his gun on them unconsciously stepping in front of Sara.

“Snart it’s okay. That’s our team. You trust them too,” Sara’s hand gently lowered his arm and held up the futuristic gun. “Let’s go get your memories back. I make a starring appearance in some good ones.” Sara smirked winking at him as she led the way back to the ship.

\---------------------------

Gideon did in fact know how to restore Leonard’s memories but the process did the reverse of what the gun did meaning Snart was once again unconscious as Sara waited for him to wake up. The rest of the team had left when it became clear their teammate was going to be okay leaving the pair alone.

The wait for Leonard to wake up seemed to take way longer than it had the first time around and Sara was about to ask Gideon how long it would take when Leonard’s eyes popped open taking in his surroundings before landing on Sara. She instinctually reached for his hand before she stopped herself uncertainty written all over her face.

“Can’t do this without me, huh, assassin?” Leonard smirked grabbing her hand and entwining their fingers.

Sara half laughed and half groaned before dropping her forehead to his chest, “I never said can’t, I said I don’t _want_ to do this without out you. But I’ve changed my mind. You’re an ass.”

“I might be an ass, but we’re still _something_ ,” Leonard teased lightly.

Sara gave him a glare that when they first met would have terrified him and smacked him softly on the chest.

“Don’t make fun of me. I thought you were seriously hurt and then you wake up and instead of some romantic gesture you point a _gun_ at me.”

This seemed to make Leonard sober slightly, “I wouldn’t hurt you. Even without my memories part of me knew I couldn’t hurt you.”

“I know- it wasn’t-,” Sara stuttered, taking a deep breath as she tightened her hold on his hand, her other hand reaching up to run across his close shaven head before settling on his neck. “I just can’t lose you. Not after everything and for a minute there I thought I was going to lose you and it almost hurt worse than the idea of either of us dying. The idea that I might lose you and you wouldn’t even know. You wouldn’t have a single memory of me or of us and it was-“

Leonard cut her off with a kiss, his hand tangling in her hair to pull her closer. When he pulled back he let his forehead rest against hers for a moment eyes closed.

“I’m sorry. You didn’t lose me. And I can’t promise that you won’t because we’re travelling through time to hunt down an immortal psychopath and our Captain is incompetent, but I can promise you that this something, we have is everything to me.”

“Now you’re the one being a sap.” Sara accused a soft smile on her face.

“Your fault.”

“Yes it is,” Sara responded full blown smile on her face this time.

“Am I allowed to leave the medbay?” Leonard asked already standing up to leave.

“Gideon cleared you. Are we going back to your room?”

“I thought we could re-live some of those memories you were talking about,” Len smirked grabbing Sara around the waist and kissing her neck.

Sara tilted her head back and laughed as his lips roamed her neck. She let his lips wander for a moment before spinning out of his grasp and clutching his hand to pull him out of the medbay and back to his room.

“I don’t cheat at Gin by the way, I’m just good.” Leonard stated as he grabbed Sara again pulling her close.

“Whatever you say crook.” Sara responded smile evident in her voice. Leonard growled lowly and began kissing and biting the exposed skin of her shoulder and neck as he carried her to his room, Sara’s laughs echoing down the metal hallways.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying to figure out this whole fanfiction thing so please let me know what you think.


End file.
